FORGET
by acdhnt
Summary: Takes place during new moon. When Edward left Bella she was heart broken and she decides to get some closure from the Cullen house. She thought it would be empty but there was someone there...Lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes time during new moon when Edward leaves Bella and she is broken...she thought only one person could save her until she realized there was also someone else all along...**

**BPOV**

23 days, 5 hours, and 31 minutes passed since Edward left me...I hadn't moved from my room since, Charlie dragged me out every morning to make me use the bathroom and wash myself. I hadn't gone to school, I didn't do anything. All I did was cry and remember all the times we spent together. He was my first and only love and I would never get over him! That I knew for sure...and I hated myself for it. Deep down I knew he would never come back, he told me I wasn't good enough for him and I knew he was right. After all I was just plain old Bella. Why hadn't I seen it earlier? Why did I have to hurt myself so badly! Still at night, every night I left my window open hoping for him to return...I hated myself, I was pathetic and I didn't even do anything to change it. I just lay there skulking. Then I decided I _had _to go to the Cullen's house. I needed to see that they were really gone! I had to prove it to myself so I could at least try to move on. I got off of my bed and put on a navy sweater with jeans and ran downstairs. Since I knew Charlie was at work and he knew I wouldn't go to school, I could just leave. I grabbed my car keys and headed for the door. I got into my car and drove to their house slowly.

I was so nervous, my stomach was doing random things I couldn't comprehend and my breaths came out as whimpers. I made it to their house and it looked like it had always looked. White, tall and elegant. I parked and got out and gasped. My head was dizzy and I fell to my knees. I put my arms around my chest to keep myself together and began sobbing.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!" I half shouted angry with myself! Why did I always want to hurt myself! I was a masochistic psycho! After an hour on the ground I got off the floor and slowly walked to the front door. I knocked out of habit but knew no one would answer. Suddenly I saw the door knob turn and the door slowly open. I gasped at the darkness in the house as I entered. I was shaking with fear of who was inside. I knew I should have ran away but I couldn't, something was pulling me in. The door shut behind me and I turned around and saw two golden orbs staring at me. I couldn't see who it was exactly but ran over to them and threw my arms over and hugged them with all the force I could manage. He hugged me back instantly and I felt his cold, muscular arms around me. I sighed calmly and took the scent it. I knew it wasn't Edward, he didn't smell like this...no this was new, yet familiar. He smelled like mint with raspberries. I pulled away to try to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked warily with a shaky voice. I closed my eyes and put my arms around my chest again to keep it for ripping open. I sobbed quietly.

"Bella..." A smooth velvety voice said as he came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder to try to calm me. I knew who it was instantly. It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." I gasped and leaned against his stone cold chest. "Am I dreaming?" I asked surprised. He chuckled.

"No Bella, you are not. I came back to check up on you...good thing too you are falling apart." He said softly. I sobbed again and sniffled. Then he lifted me bridal style and carried me over to the couch. He sat me there and sat next to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry for letting Edward" I cringed at his name and shivered. "I'm sorry, _him _talk us into leaving! He was wrong, it didn't do you any good at all!" he fought. I just cried of happiness of finally seeing a Cullen.

"Carlisle please stop! I don't want to hear, I can't! It's killing me. I'm just so happy to see you!" I cried as I hugged him and he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me onto his lap. My head was against his shoulder and he was caressing my back.

"I am so sorry Bella, what can I do for you to forgive me?" he begged.

"I don't know...but I know it wasn't your fault. Edward! I hate him! He broke me! He ruined my life!" I snapped. Carlisle just cooed me and held me tight against his chest.

"Where is Esme?" I asked warily. I missed her so much.

"Oh well Esme...well after we left the whole family basically split up. Rose and Emmett went somewhere to Africa, Alice and Jasper are in Alaska with the Denali clan, Edward...is in some shack alone and won't talk to anyone. Esme left because she couldn't stand seeing her family broken up like that it broke her heart, so she went to _search _for something...we are divorced." Carlisle explained.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Carlisle. I thought you and Esme were soul mates." I said softly and sadly.

"No Bella, we weren't but we are still a family and she is my best friend. I will always love her but as a friend." He said smoothly.

"Why did you come to visit me Carlisle?" I asked confused. "Why you? I would expect Alice or Edward, but never you..." I said quietly.

"Bella, I couldn't stand not knowing how you were doing! It was killing me inside and I hated Edward for breaking our family because of his stupid foolish beliefs. I wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained. I just sighed.

"Carlisle?" I said softly.

"Yes Bella?"

"You do know that when you leave me it will be even worse now..." I said admitting it to myself at the same time. He pulled me tighter to him.

"Bella, don't be silly I would never leave you!" he said calmly as if it were obvious.

"OH CARLISLE! You don't know how happy you just made me!" I said as I hugged him and aimed to kiss his cheek but ended up kissing his lips instead. I felt a spark and turned away quickly jumping off him blushing. It was dark; I couldn't see anything but I knew he could see perfectly. He got up and walked up to me with a smile.

"I am so sorry...it was an..." before I could finished Carlisle's lips were on mine again. At first I was shocked but then I kissed him back with passion and longing. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. He pulled me tighter to him so every part of us was touching now. I have never kissed anyone like that, Edward was always afraid of killing me any second...but with Carlisle it was so much more, our tongues were moving as one...my heart was racing and then I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly and I knew it was wrong; I was in love with his _son_ what would everyone think?

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry...I don't know what came over me." He said smoothly.

"Oh Carlisle don't be sorry, it felt right...but I can't, we can't! This is wrong and I am in love with your _son _Carlisle!" I cried again. He came closer and hugged me.

"Bella, Edward was an idiot for leaving someone as wonderful as you. And you are right...it did feel right." He said. I just nodded into his chest and cried.

"Thank you so much! You make me feel so wonderful! I always knew Edward was too good for me yet I still believed all his lies of love! I am so stupid!" I hit my head against his stone hard chest. He gripped me by my shoulders and looked at me.

"Bella! Don't you ever dare say anything like that again! Edward if anything didn't and doesn't deserve you! You are beautiful, smart, funny and amazing all around and you were willing to give everything up for him! And he repaid you by leaving you! He wouldn't even let us say goodbye to you!" Carlisle explained angrily.

"But why did you come! If he didn't want anyone to see me!" I asked confused by Carlisle's intentions.

"Because Bella, I love you! I have since the day of your birthday party! When I was stitching you up. How you spoke, your thoughts, and your care for everyone...you have bewitched me." He said softly then kissing my forehead. I put my arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Carlisle, how come you can kiss me like that without worrying about killing me?" I asked quietly while staring into his eyes. He just sighed.

"Because I would never want to kill anyone I love Bella. I can do more than just kiss you...I know Edward was careful with you...maybe too careful. But I can and will do anything you want me to do! I am yours Bella." He explained as he took my face into his hands. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled me in and kissed me with love and care. I knew I would be safe with him. He went against his family to see me and I would repay him.

"Carlisle..." I said against his lips.

"Hmm" he answered while kissing my jaw-line now.

"Make me forget about Edward! Make me yours...show me how much you love me!" I demanded. He just smiled and nodded. The next second I was in his room on a large bed with him hovering me.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes..." was all I said until I saw my clothes on the floor in pieces. I gasped and giggled. I was fully naked under him now and he growled. I was so wet now.

"Take of your clothes Carlisle." I said out of breath. The next second he was naked over me. I pulled him in by his neck and began kissing him my tongue fighting for dominance. My hands running through his gorgeous hair. He began kissing his way down to my neck and sucking on it. I gasped at the pleasure I was receiving from him. Never in a million of years would I guess making love to Carlisle. It was unbelievable.

"Oh Carlisle..." I moaned and I felt him slime against my skin. He began moving down to my breasts, his skin so cold and I was so hot, it was the perfect combination. Every touch made me ache for him. I needed some release. He was sucking on my breast slowly flicking my nipple with his tongue while his hand played with my other one. I arched my back into him needing to feel him closer to me.

"Oh Bella...you are so amazing!" he whispered, to himself. I sighed and he moved even lower kissing my stomach with wet kisses. All the way down to my wet pussy. He grazed it with his nose and took my scent in.

"Oh Bella, you are so wet! You smell delicious." He stated softly then he licked my pussy slowly, so slow I was squirming under him.

"Oh GOD Carlisle I need more! Stop teasing!" I yelled in pleasure. He just laughed and spread my lips with his fingers and began pumping his tongue into me and I moaned and screamed so loudly. I could feel myself coming! It was so close. I pushed his head in more with my hand and he began licking and pumping me with his vampire speed. That threw me over the edge, my eyes rolled back and I came. She licked me clean and hovered on top of me again with a huge grin.

"That was amazing Bella, you are the best thing I have ever tasted!" he said calmly. I just smiled in return calming my breaths. He slowly grazed my nipple with the back of his hands while whispering "Beautiful." I was overwhelmed by the gorgeous man touching me _and _calling me beautiful.

"Carlisle I need you in me! I want to feel you inside me, please!" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Of course Bella, anything you want." He told me agreeing with me. Then he carefully began spreading my legs with his knee and I felt his tip at my entrance and I gasped at the feeling. I needed him NOW! I raised my hips to feel more of him in me and he chuckled.

"Patience my Bella. I don't want to hurt you now." he said amused by my eagerness. I just nodded my head quickly and closed my eyes.

He slowly slid inside me, I felt only half of him I shivered at the cold feeling against me warm flesh, and then he thrusts in me so hard I screamed in pain. He just stayed there for a long moment.

"I'm sorry Bella, it hurts your first time. I'm so sorry do you want me to stop?" he asked cautiously.

"No, go on." I said and he just sighed. He moved slowly in and out and I began joining his rhythm and meeting him on the way with my hips and I began moaning and enjoying it. He began going faster and faster and I was screaming Carlisle's name and he was screaming mine! After one last thrust I came and I felt him come too. I laid back and began calming my heart. It was amazing and he was amazing. He laid next to me and put a cover over me.

"You must be freezing love." He said concerned. I just closed my eyes and put my head onto his cold hard chest.

"That was amazing Carlisle. Thank you."

"Bella, it is _I _who should be thanking you. Giving me such a gift. I love you so much Bella." He said and I just smiled and kissed his chest. I knew I wasn't ready to tell him I loved him too, I still had feelings for Edward by they were quickly disappearing. Then I heard his phone vibrate in his pants and he reached down and pulled it out.

"Alice." He whispered. He spoke fast and then smiled at me.

"Bella, Alice would like to speak with you." Carlisle said. I gasped and nervously put the phone to my ear.

"BELLA!" she screamed happily. I smiled. I missed Alice so much.

"Oh Alice! How are you? I miss you so much!" I said softly.

"I'm okay, I miss you too! Life hasn't been the same without you! Bella I saw something happen between you and Carlisle..." she said hesitantly. I stopped breathing and looked at Carlisle's amused smile.

"Oh?" I said nervously. Esme would hate me!

"Yes and don't worry, Carlisle really loves you...and nobody will hate you. I also saw a vision of you crying about it. So just be happy. Edward told you to move on and so you are." She said sweetly. How I missed her voice.

"Oh Alice! What will he think! I broke your family and now...Carlisle! What have I done?" I cried. Carlisle put his hand over my bare back and began stroking it.

"Bella relax! He doesn't know, and he will be angry but it's his own fault." She said angrily. I sighed and cried a little bit more.

"Okay Alice, I trust you. Bye." I said quietly.

Then I hung up the phone and gave it to Carlisle.

"Bella, love please don't worry, I can't stand seeing you so upset. He doesn't deserve your tears. He chose to leave you! Please you deserve to be happy even if you don't choose me. I will always be there for you my love." He said sweetly while caressing my cheek. I smiled and knew he was right.

"I love you Carlisle." I said serious. He gasped and kissed me softly.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THINK IT'S A ONE SHOT...BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. MUCH LOVE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guessed I would add another chapter so see all of your reactions. **

**BPOV**

Carlisle and I were lying on the bed in comfortable silence.

"Carlisle..." I said unsurely.

"Mhm?" he said as he stroked my back.

"What do you think will happen now?" I asked curiously and worriedly.

"Whatever you want to happen Bella. Tell me whatever you want and I will do it for you." He said reassuringly. I realized that he truly did love me! He wanted to do anything for _me_ not that I deserved any of it. I ruined his family. But I knew I wanted something, since I had met Edward...and it was to be a vampire. But what about Charlie... I knew I hurt him deeply when Edward had left me and I was grieving... okay not I was not grieving more like dying on the inside bit by bit. But still I knew that without Carlisle by my side I could never be truly happy... I realized I had loved him with every part of my body and mind. He was always so caring, understanding and not selfish unlike that _Edward_! I just wanted to be part of the Cullen clan again but what about Esme? How would she feel about that, the girl that was in love with her son and was on her way to becoming her daughter now sleeping around with her ex-husband? And what would I be to Rosalie and Alice their _mother_? The thought itself made me shiver. But I knew with Carlisle things would always work out, even if I could no longer be part of the Cullen clan I would still have Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." I asked again warily and nervous.

"Yes my love?" he answered more surely now.

"Do you love me enough to turn me into a vampire?" I asked bluntly. I needed to know before I got my hopes up.

"Bella I love you enough to turn you into anything you wish! But I would only agree to it if you were absolutely sure." He replied softly.

"Carlisle I'm sure... I want to spend eternity with you and with the rest of your family..." I said sheepishly. He just pulled me in tighter to him and kissed my hair.

"Then I will do it for you." I gasped at his answer. Edward would _never _agree without some sort of fight! But he was not Edward he was Carlisle the man I had fallen in love with almost instantly...but deep down always loved.

"Thank you Carlisle!" I said happily as I reached up and kissed him on the lips passionately. He gently pulled me over him so I was fully on top of him still kissing him and feeling my body with his cold hands. Shivers ran through my body but I enjoyed them. He stopped kissing me and just stared at me amazed.

"Bella you have made me the happiest man on earth! I had always wanted you to give up your humanity for _me _as you were willing to give it over to Edward but he foolishly denied you. I love you so much! I will love you forever!" as he said that he kissed me urgently again and I moaned into his mouth.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Yes?" he replied in his smooth voice.

"Does Edward still love me?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea that I was thinking about Edward right then. He sighed.

"Yes Bella, he will always love you..." he replied hesitantly. I began crying again. What would happen if I saw him when I was a vampire? What would I think? What would he think? Would he think now that I was a vampire he could be with me? Would I want to? Would I abandon Carlisle like that? NO! Never! Edward left me when I gave him my soul...my heart countless times and he just spat me right in the face! He deserved to be hurting. I for once deserved to be happy! I knew it was selfish of me but did he ever think of my feelings for him when he left me? NO! He always thought he loved me more than I loved him! This in reality was total bullshit you don't leave someone _you love_!

"What do you think will happen between Edward and I after I become a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know Bella, it's really up to you... you might have to choose... and please do choose with your heart, I only yearn for your happiness." He said softly. I just smiled at his comforting words and kissed him gently. 

**Okay I know it wasn't long but I just wanted you guys to get a glimpse I guess of what's to come. Sorry this story might take longer to update since I am working on two other stories and you should check them out I really love them. Thanks again. **


	3. IM SORRY

_Hey Guys! I would really appreciate if you would read this to clear some things up. _

I am in Israel visiting my family for a while and I will be here for a while so I don't have my computer and stories with me, so I wont be able to update.

I know I should have posted this note long ago but I was busy. I love all my stories and I love you all for reading them.

I promise to update them asap and post the stuff I have when I can. So just be patient I know its annoying. I miss them too and it upsets me to read reviews from readers asking me to update. So don't think im ignoring you guys, because im not im just well you know.

Sorry again, hope you can understand. 

LOVE YOU ALL!

ACDHNT


	4. Hey Guys

**Hey Guys Important **

**I would like to write a story with another author, but I dont really want to pick myself. **

**If you guys are interested me and ______ (said person) could co-write a story together bi-weekly, so if you are please ****Private Message ****me with your ideas and such. We can expand them together over chats or msn well you get the whole ordeal. **

**I was never really into working with other people that was why I never got a beta and such, but as I read some stories that have more than one writer I love it because its always so fun and different. **

**So please let me know! :D**

**PS: Great story I began to read if you're interested check it out its called ' Snowed In ' By ' Eclispedwan ' Ch-ch-check it out! MWAA**

**Tata**

**ACDHNT**


	5. Love This

Hey guys! Sorry for the fake out but I would really like to recommend something to all of you.

I found this amazing series anime/cartoon and Im sure if you love twilight you will love this.

Its called Vampire Knight

and the drawings are just beautiful, as are the characters and their personalities. I honestly suggest you watch it. Sadly it is in subtitles but its still amazing, I know that may turn some of you off the show but I promise you, you will absolutely become obsessed. There are also fan fics on Vampire knight. Ill put up the links for the episodes where you can watch it, cuz i love you all!

THE VAMPS ARE POSITIVELY SEXY!!!!!!! I wish they made twilight into an anime sigh... it would be so much better non? :P

Well give it a go and please let me know if you become a fan.

http:// . com/ vampire-knight-episode-1/

(_Remove the spaces I placed and just paste it onto your url) _

_(If you scroll down on the website on the right hand corner there are the lsts of episodes)_

ACDHNT

MWA


End file.
